


A Reward for Good Karma

by sirghostknight



Series: Silver Lining [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Spooning, also a bit canon divergent, in the case of our sweet boy having never done it before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirghostknight/pseuds/sirghostknight
Summary: Letting Ralph live with you to keep him safe was something you were glad to come to terms with. But there were items included in that bundle that you didn’t quite expect.





	A Reward for Good Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This fic’s big mood: how to spoon, dick hard on the butt, titty in my hand, kiss ya neck, hell yeAh. HOW TO SPOON, DICK H
> 
> tumblr @ sirghostknight.tumblr.com

      It’s been nearly five months since you started living with Ralph in your apartment. Of course, you didn’t have the funds to stock proper materials from Cyberlife to repair his systems and damaged parts completely. In fact, the most you were able to do so far was just clean him up and wipe off as much thirium as you could from his injuries. It wasn’t the best and you weren’t a tech expert, but it was the most you could do at the time. For what it mattered, the scars on his face and arms, although still present, looked cleaner and less ghastly than they did before. You didn’t plan on taking him back to Cyberlife, however. You were afraid that they would reset him, or worse and more likely, take him apart and toss him into the junkyard. No, you didn’t want that for him. And you’re sure Ralph didn’t want that either.

      He was free to leave the apartment whenever and if he pleased, but you didn’t suppose either of you were quite keen on that idea just yet. You were aware of the dangers of housing a deviant android as local authorities were working on apprehending as many as them as they could, but you’d take your chances for Ralph. Your apartment was small, but sufficient for the both of you. He still had difficulty coping with his trauma and nervousness. So you made an effort to keep him calm and happy throughout the day whenever you were home. You tried to start growing more flowers and plants around your place in case he felt like tending to them while you were away at work. You wished you could stay and keep him company, but that wasn’t as easy as it sounded.

* * *

      You rested your hands on your knees and caught your breath as you finally reached your floor. Your building’s elevators were still in construction, but maybe the walk up the stairs for a day or two wouldn’t hurt. You opened the door and called out as you slipped your shoes off to put them aside, “I’m home!” You sniffed and caught a whiff of something cooking.

      “Ah, welcome home, Y\N!” Ralph peeked his head out from the kitchen area, “Ralph just finished cooking dinner! Come sit, come sit!” He rounded the counter and beamed as he removed your coat and hung it on the rack. A dark red apron was tied around his waist. It looked like he retired into more comfortable clothes for night - a cream v-neck and some tapered white sweatpants from among some other things that you picked up for him a while ago. You figured he would feel better in something other than a tattered cloak and old gardening uniform. And as you expected, he cleaned up rather nicely.

      You sighed contentedly and dropped your bags onto the couch before taking a seat at the table, “Thanks, I’m starving! What’s on the menu?”

      “Smoked beef omelet!” He set a plate down in front of you and the aroma that hit your face was remarkable. He wiped off his hands off on a towel and grinned proudly, “Ralph did what he could with what we had. He’s been researching human meal prep. There’s so much Ralph was missing, and h-he doesn’t want to mess up again.”

      “You really hit the mark with presentation, Ralph. I’m impressed!” Eager to finally eat since you worked through your lunch break, you cut off a portion of the omelet and took a bite. It tasted so much better than you could imagine considering the…questionable meats that he used to cook a few months prior. “Geez, this is amazing! You’re getting pretty good at cooking! Better than I am!” You laughed and eagerly took a few more bites.

      “Ralph is so glad you like it!” He smiled widely and looked very pleased with himself. You knew Ralph had been making effort to practice his cooking. He seemed to notice something on your lip and moved to wipe it off and paused. His LED flickered yellow for a brief second before he blinked and moved away. “H-he will go wash the dishes and let Y\N enjoy their meal.” He chuckled nervously and retreated to the sink. Perplexed, your eyes lingered on him a little longer. Now that you thought about it, he’d been acting a little strange for the past two months. He used to smother you in hugs, but now he barely touched you, or was at least very mindful when he did. Through the sound of running water, he asked, “How was work today?”

      You shrugged and cut up the rest of the omelet, “Same old. My boss wasn’t in today, so thank goodness for that. What about you?”

      “Ralph was busy cleaning up and organizing the apartment.” He chuckled and quipped, “Same old.”  

      You glanced at him as you took a sip of water with a small smile. You didn’t expect him to like routine, but it seemed to be keeping him happy. That was good. You never asked him to do chores, but he always ended up doing them anyway. You wondered what other androids did on their free time. “You feel like going to the park tomorrow? It’s been a while and the weather’s nice.”

      “If Y/N would like to, yes.“ He put aside the last of the dishes and turned the faucet off. His hands went around his waist to untie the apron and hang it back up on the pantry door. Every other weekend or so, you would plan a quick visit to the local park to get some fresh air and help Ralph get used to public spaces again. You ate up the last of the omelet and set your fork aside with a satisfied sound.

      “Phew, thanks again for the meal, Ralph! It was delicious.”

      He smiled, “Anything for Y/N.”

* * *

      The rest of the night went quietly and calmly as usual. You would read for an hour or so while Ralph tended to the rest of the flowers around the apartment. You glanced at him from your book. He was pruning the last pot of flowers for the night, a faint smile still lingering on his lips. His favorite flowers happened to be purple lilacs, which you’ve been trying to grow by your balcony since he arrived. The burn scar that ran along the side of his face down to his cheek didn’t look to be getting smaller, but you really didn’t expect it to. His chestnut blonde hair was tidy and perfect as usual. You weren’t troubled by the appearance of his scars at all, not even aesthetically. In some of your outings, some passerby would comment on how unnerving his injuries made him look, but Ralph was still very handsome despite it.

      Rubbing your eyes, you stood from your chair and stretched. Ralph looked up at you, “Is Y/N ready for bed?”

      “Mmhm, I’m bushed.” You placed your bookmark on your page and set the book aside. You cleaned up for the night and changed into your tank top and pajama pants while Ralph put away a few misplaced tools. By the time you climbed into bed, you noticed that Ralph was trying to make himself comfortable on the recliner beside your desk.

      You frowned slightly, “Ralph, that old thing is pretty uncomfortable, trust me, I know. You can sleep here with me, I really don’t mind.”

      He paused and wrung his hands nervously, “Might not be a good idea. R-Ralph doesn’t want to intrude…”

      “It’s alright, what’s mine is yours, remember?” You scooted over and patted the spot next to you. Lately, Ralph had been going out of his way to rest anywhere else but with you on your bed. You didn’t understand what changed when he had no problem with it before. After a look of tense consideration, he nodded slightly. Content, you settled down onto your side as he joined behind you under the blanket. “G’night, Ralph.”

      “Goodnight, Y\N.” He reached over to switch off the bedside lamp. He seemed to pause for a moment before you felt him cuddle closer against your back, his arm slipping almost hesitantly across your stomach to hold you closer. With a faint smile, you drifted into slumber. When you thought about living with someone, you didn’t expect this situation, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

* * *

      By 2 AM, you were fast asleep. Ralph had waited until you dozed off before closing his eyes and focusing on the rhythm of your breathing and the warmth of your body against his. You really meant so much to him and he would do anything to repay the kindness you’ve shown towards someone like him. His affection for you began to grow so much, it threw him off guard. He’d been working on controlling himself since these thoughts of you started but he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up. But he pursued, because you were his friend and he was yours. You were always working yourself so hard, but somehow you still made time to accompany him and make him feel safe. He thought all humans were the same and that they were all out to harm him, but now…What did he do to deserve you? Holding back a sigh, he pressed a light kiss to the hair on the back of your head.

      That seemed to be enough to stir you and you mumbled groggily, “Ralph? What’s wrong?”

      “Nothing…Ralph is just…happy that Y/N is with him…” He said quietly. In your sleepy haze, you didn’t notice the strangeness of his hushed tone.

      “I’m happy that you’re with me too.” You hummed and tried to settle again when you felt his arms pull you closer. As his steady breath fanned the back of your neck, the air of the situation suddenly…shifted. You were hyper-aware of his chest pressed closely against your back and how he held you. His palm felt big and warm through the thin cotton of your tank top. You don’t know why it was any different, but your heart began to thrum. You asked again, a little more awake now, “R-Ralph are you sure you’re okay?”

      His voice was shaky and low next your ear, “I…I don’t know.” The hand draped over your stomach started to snake underneath your tank top and if you weren’t awake then, you were very much awake now. “Y/N knows that Ralph cares for them very much, don’t they?”

      Heat rushed to your cheeks as your heart raced, “Yes I-I know, Ralph are you sure you’re alright?”

      You tried to peek behind you and saw that his LED was a steady, solid yellow. His hazel eye was trained, half-lidded on you. If you weren’t mistaken you could’ve thought he was looking at you like…no, that can’t be it. You choked back your breath as his lips grazed over the skin of your neck. Did he know what he was doing? How did he know? The hand that found its way underneath your shirt and was exploring the flesh in slow caresses.

      He murmured in a way you’d never thought to hear from him, “Y/N feels so soft and warm…” You didn’t know whether you should fret about where he was touching or the kisses he was peppering so sweetly against your neck and shoulder. You whispered his name again and he hushed you softly.

      Squeezing your eyes shut, your mind raced. You hated that you were starting to enjoy this. The small gasp you’d been suppressing was forced past your lips as he began to languidly grind against your ass. You were just about to get an idea of how much Ralph knew about human anatomy when his hand moved to the side of your hips, pushing down the band of your underwear and sweatpants to just below your pelvis. A shiver ran down your spine - you didn’t know where the hell this came from but you didn’t want him to stop, as selfish and sinful as that sounded.

      With another roll of his hips, he groaned darkly despite the sweetness of his voice, “Y/N is always so good to Ralph…” You couldn’t believe your face could get any redder when you felt something firm against your ass. You didn’t know he was actually fucking  _equipped_. As he grew more adventurous with the now fervent kisses along your bare shoulder, his hand rubbed the inside of your thighs. You could barely hold back a whimper when his fingers found your slick folds. He hushed you again ever so softly. You were sweating by now - everything felt too hot - too stifling.

      A pitiful moan was wrenched from your lips and you clenched your pillow in a tight fist when his finger slipped inside your wet heat. Instantaneously, Ralph’s presence against your back felt overwhelming. You couldn’t hold back your whines as he pumped his fingers in and out, an embarrassingly lewd, wet noise filling the room.

      Behind you, Ralph’s sensors were firing off as he watched you hungrily. He’d gone unusually silent save for his short breath so that he could indulge in the effect you had on him. He was trembling slightly, with every processor in his being fighting and screaming to be inside you. Something was putting him in a haze, but he couldn’t give a damn if it made you feel so good. Thrusting his fingers faster into your pussy, you cried out and arched back into him.

      He whispered closely to your ear, “Is Y/N enjoying themselves?”

      You uttered with quiet shame, “A-aah, Ralph, yes, G-God, yes…!”

      Suddenly, he shifted. Leaving you empty and confused, he moved from behind you to slip your pants and underwear from your legs and straddle your hips. You inhaled sharply and closed your legs for what modesty you could find. Ralph peered down at you with an almost predatory look. He made sure your eyes were on nothing but him. If you were frozen before, you were absolutely stone by now. What little luminescence peeked through the blinds caught the elegant slopes of his face, his LED glowing a persistent red against the cool moonlight. His brow was furrowed, his cheeks flushed a charming blue. His jaw was slack with labored breaths. His normally immaculate, swept hair was tousled, falling gracefully across his forehead. Seeing him so serious was a different look. Never did you dream you could be in this odd situation, with Ralph pinning you to your bed, your underwear tossed aside, and his fingers still slick with your fluids.

      “What’s gotten into you?” You didn’t sound scared or disgusted. You heard eagerness. You heard want. You heard longing.

      A chaste but heated kiss was your only answer. So you swallowed whatever inhibitions you had left, and gave into the kiss. You could feel him shiver above you as you tilted your head and coaxed your tongue past his lips. You reached for the end of his shirt and traced along his sides and lean chest, his body so human-like beneath your fingertips. You went lower until your hand brushed against the fabric of the front of his sweatpants. Ralph broke the kiss and gasped softly. Watching his tense and strained expression, you slowly slid his clothes down his thighs. You mustered the courage to glance down at his body and your heart skipped a beat. Yes, he was very well equipped and with a thick cock that looked so hauntingly like the real thing.

      Ralph couldn’t seem to mind your fascination as he impatiently took hold of your legs, propping them up on his shoulders to bring your bodies closer. The flashing of red from his LED was growing faster by the second. You could almost hear his internal cooling fans whirring. He was hastily losing himself in you and he didn’t need to say it for you to realize. Not knowing what you just got yourself into, you quivered as the tip of his throbbing cock teased at your entrance. He pressed his forehead against yours, “Ralph loves Y/N so much… “

      He didn’t give you time to respond before pitching his hips forward and delving into your pussy. You craned your head back against your pillow and gave a choking sob. Ralph cried out sharply in time with you and buried his face into the crook of your neck. You felt him shudder, letting out a strangled moan, “G-gahh…So hot…Y/N f-feels so good…!” It felt so much better than he could imagine. He had to fight for composure, stunned by the sheer pleasure that he didn’t know his sensors were even capable of anymore. Your walls were like hot velvet, tensing erratically around his cock. More. He needed  _more_. Taken completely by this overwhelming desire, he snapped his hips forward and set a brutal pace, going deeper with each thrust.

      You cried, “A-ah! Ralph- wait…ahn!” He grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the pillow above your head in one hand with the other grasping the sweaty flesh of your bare waist. His eye was narrowly fixed on your every euphoric expression. But he was equally a mess. His systems were all in overdrive now, wanting to experience as much of you as he could. He looked to be in total, fervent bliss. He babbled about how amazing it felt to finally be inside you, how absolutely enthralling you looked, moaning underneath him.

      The sound of your wet skin and creaking bed frame echoed in the room - if you weren’t practically having your brains fucked out, you’d worry that your neighbors were hearing everything. But Ralph wasn’t letting your attention from him falter for even a second. His LED was flashing an angry red. Whatever self restraint he had before was clearly gone and you didn’t whether you should’ve been scared or impossibly aroused. Your back arched off your sheets and what little voice you had left in you was strangled from your throat.

      “R- aaah - Ralph, I’m so close, please, _please_ -” You begged breathlessly and as if right on cue, his cock pounded against the spot that drove you far off the edge. You whined helplessly and writhed underneath him to take as much more of his cock as you could. Taken aback by the sudden clenching of your walls around him, Ralph gasped and tensed above you. He released your wrists and braced his hands on the side of your head to keep himself from collapsing completely. You rode off your high and lazily rolled your hips as he panted heavily. His LED dulled back to a tired blue. You both laid there for what felt like forever, trying to catch your bearings and wrap your minds around what the hell just happened. You were both still connected when he lifted his head to look at you. You asked weakly, “Is this why you’ve been acting so strange lately?”

      He frowned, cheeks still flushed, “…Ralph apologizes for keeping it from you…H-he doesn’t know what came over him…”

      You smiled weakly and cradled his face to kiss the scar along his cheek, “It’s alright. Let’s get some rest, okay?” You were sure you had hickeys all along your neck, and your friends would probably already know where (more specifically who) they came from…


End file.
